The instant invention relates to retail display apparatus and more particularly to a display assembly for effectively and attractively displaying items, such as jewelry items, in a retail display.
Various types of apparatus have been heretofore available for supporting jewelry items, such as earrings and pins, in retail displays. For example, various types of display panels which have been adapted for supporting jewelry display cards thereon have been heretofore available. Free standing display stands which have included one or more substantially horizontal bars for receiving and supporting jewelry display cards have also been heretofore available. However, heretofore the prior art relating to jewelry display apparatus has generally failed to provide an effective and compact display assembly which can be easily and economically manufactured and nevertheless adapted to meet the needs of various different retailers.
The instant invention provides an effective display assembly which can be economically manufactured and readily adapted to meet the needs of different retailers. More specifically, the display assembly of the instant invention is preferably adapted for use in displaying jewelry items, such as earrings or pins and it comprises a first tray member, first support means for receiving and supporting an article for display on the first tray member, a second tray member, second support means for receiving and supporting an article for display on the second tray member, and a support post received on the first tray member and operative for supporting the second tray member in upwardly spaced relation to the first tray member. The first and second tray members each include a central tubular portion and each of the tubular portions is formed so that the inner side thereof defines an upwardly opening recess having a lower portion of reduced dimension, an upper portion of enlarged dimension and an inner shoulder therebetween. Each of the tubular portions is further formed so that the outer side thereof defines a downwardly projecting hub having a lower portion of reduced dimension, an upper portion of enlarged dimension and an outer shoulder therebetween. The support post is preferably of tubular configuration and it includes opposite first and second end portions, with the first end portion being snugly received in the upper portion of the recess in the first tray member so that it abuts the inner shoulder therein. The second end portion of the support post is snugly received on the lower portion of the hub of the second tray member so that it abuts the outer shoulder thereon for supporting the second tray member in upwardly spaced relation to the first tray member. The first and second tray members are preferably of substantially identical configuration and the support means on the first and second tray members are preferably formed as upstanding peripheral rims thereon. Further, each of the tray members preferably comprises a body portion which extends downwardly and outwardly around the tubular portion thereof and each of the tray members is preferably integrally formed from a substantially rigid plastic sheet material. The support post and the tubular portions of the tray members are preferably of substantially cylindrical tubular configuration and the display assembly preferably further comprises rotatable turntable means for rotatably supporting the jewelry display assembly on a supporting surface.
It has been found that the display assembly of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for a wide variety of display applications. In this regard, a plurality of the tray members can be effectively assembled with a plurality of support posts to provide a multi-tiered display assembly which is relatively compact and nevertheless adapted for supporting a relatively large number of items, such as jewelry items mounted on display cards. Further, by selecting the correct number of tray members and support posts, the display assembly can be effectively adapted to meet the needs of various different retailers. Still further, when the first tray member is supported on a rotatable turntable the entire display assembly can b rotatably supported on a supporting surface. Still further, because of the relatively simple structures of the tray members and the support posts, the display assembly can be manufactured relatively economically.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective display assembly which can be adapted to meet the needs of various different retailers.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a display assembly which can be easily assembled at point of use and which can be effectively utilized for displaying items, such as jewelry items mounted on display cards.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective display assembly which can be economically manufactured.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.